legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Act III: Episodes 1 and 2: S.S.D.D./Transcript
This is the transcript and dialogue for Act III: Episodes 1 and 2 of The Search for Rarity, S.S.D.D. Characters Part 1 Heroes Agent Carolina Sam Fisher Rarity Agent Washington Isaac Briggs Anna Grimsdottir Charlie Cole John Price Ben Tennyson Elias T. Walker Omnimon (Fusion Continuity) Ulfric Stormcloak Epsilon-Church Princess Celestia Princess Luna Villains MadLeomon/James "Mustang" McCracken Vilgax Majid Sadiq Part 2 Heroes Agent Carolina Sam Fisher Rarity Epsilon-Church Mikey Kudo Shoutmon *OmniShoutmon Omnimon (Digimon Fusion) Ulfric Stormcloak Villains Vilgax Majid Sadiq Digivolution(s) Shoutmon to OmniShoutmon Transcript Part 1 "S.S.D.D. Part 1" November 30, 2013 Fisher: ''What do we got, Grim?'' Grimsdottir: ''Carolina confirmed Mustang's location. She and Briggs proceeding to intercept.'' Princess Luna: ''Make sure no fatal damage is dealt. We need him back home.'' Grimsdottir: ''Consider it done, Luna.'' Fisher: ''We'll do everything we can to make sure he doesn't die.'' (Luna walks away, worried. Meanwhile, Briggs and Carolina locate MadLeomon) Carolina: ''Are you in position?'' Briggs: ''Affirmative.'' Carolina: ''Going in....'' (Carolina moves in to secure MadLeomon and tries to strike from behind. MadLeomon senses her presence and tries to swat her away, but fails. Carolina is on MadLeomon's back trying to purify him with a D-Tector) MadLeomon: ''You idiotic humanoid insect!!!!! GET OFF OF ME!!!!!!!!!!'' (MadLeomon throws Carolina off of him. Briggs fires a tranquilizer dart at him. The dart hit MadLeomon, but with no effect. MadLeomon removes it and tosses a dumpster at Briggs and the latter jumps out of the way in time) Church: ''AGENT BRIGGS!!'' Briggs: ''I'm okay! I'm good!'' Carolina: ''Nearly crushed by a dumpster? You got skill.'' Charlie: ''(Comlink) Hang on, Carolina. Use that Tri-Rotor that I modified for ya!'' Carolina: ''On it!!'' (Carolina releases the Tri-Rotor and flies it to MadLeomon. MadLeomon destroys it) MadLeomon: ''RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Charlie: ''(Comlink) Uhhhh.. Okay....'' MadLeomon: ''YOU STUPID GNATS!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!!!!!!'' (MadLeomon knocks Carolina and Briggs unconscious, but before finishing them off, he is attacked by Princess Celestia) MadLeomon: ''YOU!! WHY MUST YOU ANNOY ME NOW???!!!!!!!!!!'' Princess Celestia: ''Listen to me, James! Overcome the darkness inside of you! I still see good inside of you!'' MadLeomon: ''RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL END YOU!!!!!!'' (Princess Celestia escapes with Carolina and Briggs. Meanwhile in the Null Void, a number of Incarcecon Prison Guards, Plumbers, and UNSC Infinity Personnel search for an escaped prisoner) Palmer: ''Did you guys find Sadiq?! We need him back in Incarcecon!!'' UNSC Infinity Marine: ''Negative. It looks he was ''here, but we don't see him. Sadiq: ''Because I'm right behind you.'' (Sadiq execute both Infinity Marines, heads for the portal out of the Null Void and escapes. Back in Canterlot, Carolina speaks with Princess Celestia) Carolina: ''It's over, Celestia! I should've done something more!'' Princess Celestia: ''It's not your fault, Carolina. Nor Briggs. It's just a hard task, not an impossible one. We all still have a chance to save James.'' Carolina: ''Are you sure about that?'' Church: ''Would Celestia lie to you about that, Carolina? No. She wouldn't. She knows a lot to know how to get Mustang back to normal. We just need more ways, that's all.'' Carolina: ''Church, if we keep wasting time just thinking ways to bring him back to normal, more lives are bound to be lost!! Washington and I can't risk that!!'' Princess Celestia: ''If we act quickly, that won't be the case, Carolina. Luna and I sending you and Commander Fisher to Skyrim. There's a man there that can help you: Ulfric Stormcloak.'' Church: ''As in the "Jarl of Windhelm" Ulfric Stormcloak?'' Elias: ''Also try the leader of the Stormcloak Rebellion. The very same.'' Church: ''When did you ''get here, Captain Walker? Shouldn't you be with Luna? Elias: ''We need to get to Ponyville quick. There's a situation we need to cover.'' Church: ''What situation? In case you forgot, the Coalition's no longer a threat and we're trying to bring Mustang home.'' Elias: ''This one's just starting to develop.'' Church: ''Oh! Well, that's a good reason, too.'' (Meanwhile in Skyrim, Sadiq, along with Ben's archenemy Vilgax, arrive at Windhelm) Vilgax: ''This is where the Stormcloaks are, isn't it?'' Sadiq: ''Right. Jarl Ulfric should be there.'' Vilgax: ''I'm more interested in destroying Ben Tennyson than that insect!!'' Sadiq: ''Ulfric should know where Tennyson is. That's why we go after him ''first. (Vilgax impatiently snarls at Sadiq) Vilgax: ''I have no patience for nonsense, Sadiq! This have better be good!'' (Meanwhile at the Golden Oak Library in Ponyville, Discussions about Sadiq's escape from Incarcecon are brought up) Fisher: ''(Angrily) WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ESCAPED??!!!!'' Princess Luna: ''Remain calm, Sam. Sadiq escaped from Incarcecon by surpassing their security. I myself do not know how this could be possible, as Incarcecon is primarily escape-proof, just like "Alitaz".'' Church: (Correction) You mean "Alcatraz". Princess Luna: ''My mistake. Anyway, he's made an alliance with Ben's archenemy, Vilgax. Revan and I need Carolina and Sam to go to Skyrim to make sure nothing bad happens. MadLeomon will be in Skyrim as well.'' Ben: ''What about the rest of us? If Sadiq is getting his hands dirty with Vilgax, I'd like to kick both ''their butts! Grimsdottir: ''Are we able to be there, Luna?'' Princess Luna: ''Eventually. Sam and Carolina will leave here and arrive in Ivarstead as soon as possible via teleportation. From there, they will continue on to Windhelm. The rest of you will leave immediately and arrive there three days from now.'' Washington: ''Three days?!! We need to be there right now!!'' (Omnimon appears from his Digi-Card) Princess Luna: ''Omnimon. Glad you could join us.'' Omnimon: ''I arrived as soon as I could. I can send three individuals to Skyrim today. The rest will need to transport themselves within a three day travel period.'' Princess Luna: ''A third?'' Omnimon: ''Yes.'' (Rarity bursts in) Rarity: ''I'LL DO IT!!!'' (Everyone excluding Luna and Omnimon gasps) Rarity: ''I'll go to Windhelm! I MUST!!'' Price: ''No, Rarity! We can't risk it!!!'' Washington: ''Yeah!! We're not gonna lose you again!!!!'' Omnimon: ''Then how is she supposed to reconnect to the power of her Generosity? Offering to help is the first step.'' Princess Luna: ''Are you sure she'll be okay?'' Omnimon: ''I'll intervene if something goes wrong with her.'' (Omnimon then uses his Transcendent Sword to create a portal) Omnimon: ''Alright. It's time to depart.'' Princess Luna: ''Carolina, Sam, and Rarity. Be careful out there. No telling what we'll behold in Skyrim with the Dragon epidemic.'' Carolina: ''Dragons?'' Omnimon: ''Yes.'' Fisher: ''We better get going.'' (The three heroes depart and arrive in Ivarstead) Carolina: ''Ivarstead. Haven't figured it would be this small.'' Fisher: ''You should've known better.'' Carolina: ''So should you.'' (Rarity looks in the distance) Fisher: ''Problem, Rarity?'' Rarity: ''Is that Mikey and Shoutmon?!'' (Mikey and Shoutmon approach the three) Shoutmon: ''We have a problem, guys! Vilgax is attacking Windhelm!'' Rarity: ''Did you have to address Carolina and myself as "guys"?'' Shoutmon: ''YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!'' Rarity: ''What is wrong with you?! Can't you be respectful to me for once, Shoutmon?!'' Mikey: ''We don't have time to argue! We need to get to Windhelm, now!'' Fisher: ''Is Ulfric Stormcloak there?!'' Mikey: ''There was no sign of him!'' Part 2 "S.S.D.D. Part 2" Windhelm, Skyrim Agent Carolina Order of the Just/Fourth Echelon - Joint Operation December 1, 2013 (The team arrives in Windhelm) Fisher: ''There's Sadiq.'' Mikey: ''And Vilgax.'' Fisher: ''Sadiq's mine!'' Carolina: ''No! He's mine. Save your energy.'' Shoutmon: ''And I'll fight Vilgax! Mikey...'' Mikey: ''On it! SHOUTMON.. DIGIVOLVE!!!'' Shoutmon: ''SHOUTMON DIGIVOLVE TO.... OMNISHOUTMON!!!!'' (OmniShoutmon goes to strike at Vilgax) OmniShoutmon: ''Surprise, Vilgax!'' Vilgax: ''Fool!'' OmniShoutmon: ''TWIN FIREBALL STRIKE!!!'' (Missed. Vilgax throws OmniShoutmon to the city wall. Carolina tries to strike Sadiq with her UNSC knife, but is locked with Sadiq's knife) Carolina: ''Looks like we're at an impasse, Sadiq.'' Sadiq: ''Not quite!'' (Sadiq tries to stab Carolina, but is stopped by Ulfric Stormcloak. Ulfric throws Sadiq to a building wall) OmniShoutmon: ''Jarl Ulfric! We've been trying to look for you! Where have been?'' Ulfric Stormcloak: ''I've been waiting for the right moment. I appreciate you coming to our aid.'' (OmniShoutmon goes to attack Vilgax again and Vilgax escapes) Sadiq: ''What the hell are you doing?!! Ulfric Stormcloak is right there!! I'm not leaving until he's dead!!'' Vilgax: ''DON'T RUSH ME!!!'' (Sadiq groans and retreats with Vilgax) Rarity: ''Is everyone alright?'' Fisher: ''We're good!'' Carolina: ''What happened here, Ulfric?'' Ulfric Stormcloak: ''Those two started attacking my people when I was planning our next move against the Empire. After hearing about the attack on my people, I went to investigate for myself. You arrived and were about overpowered by those assassins.'' Mikey: ''And that's when you came.'' Church: ''You are really full of surprises.'' Rarity: ''We were also told that you could help with a problem.'' Ulfric Stormcloak: ''Your friend had over come by a dark force. I will gladly help on your quest. But I must remain here in Windhelm.'' Rarity: ''Did Princess Celestia already tell you this, darling?'' Omnimon: ''(Appearing) I did. The rest of your team is on the way as we speak. They will arrive in less than two days. '' Mikey: ''Got it.'' Omnimon: ''Until then, you will wait here in Windhelm with Jarl Ulfric. Be careful and return safely.'' (Omnimon leaves and everyone proceeds to Ulfric's Palace) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:The Search for Rarity Category:Coolautiz Category:Act III: Skyrim Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Sadiq Arc Category:Vilgax Arc Category:MadLeomon Arc Category:Transcripts